Midnight Cursing
by Crimson Shards
Summary: [LoRo] Logan jumps to Ro's aid, destroying everything in his path, only to come across a problem which his claws cant solve. 'Dang it Ro yah cant...' [Warning swears,and implied stuff]
1. Destruction

Disclaimer: I dont own shit, simple.

**Midnight Cursing...**

A choked sound of pain rang out clearly as thunder clashed overhead. Clearly of course only to the Wolverine,who's sensitive hearing distinguished the two sounds forcing him into action.

He hurled himself toward the vine covered latice-style steel trellis which roose up on either side of Ororo's balcony.Forgeting all about his trip to the liqour store and his bar fight musings as Ro's scream kept echoing in his head.

The wind was picking up as the sky darkened, a change which was too quick to be natural, a heavy sent of rain reached his senses but was barely acknowledged with his adrenaline and urgency. Reaching the end of the vine wall he popped his claws without a wince before leaping toward Ro's porch. He latched on with his claws, carving deep holes onto the delicatly desighned wooden structure, as he climbed purposefully upward swaying with the wind as a creaking sound began getting louder. He moved quick knowing that the wood wouldn't hold his weight very long, with the turbulent weather and the splintering of wood counting down the time before it gave way. A loud crack sounded as he flipped himself over the banister, tearing off a chunk of railing in his haste.

Tossing the wood aside he threw open the sliding doors and scanned the room, claws already in position to cause some damage, but saw nothing which registered as a threat. He kept his fighting pose regardless, ever watchful, he'd seen countless places become death zones and even without his memories his senses wouldn't let him forget how quickly things could change. He caught sight of Ro's figure on the bed and approched to make sure she wasn't injured. Even with the shadows and ever growing darkness he could distinguish her figure clearly and the pained expression her face held, her breathing was quick and erratic as she whimpered softly eyes scrunched tight. He watched over her a little longer listening to her sharp breaths and speeding heartbeat before he decided to wake her.

He kneeled down on the bed with his slightly cleaner right leg (his left was stained with motor oil and filth from the climb) and leaned toward Ro wiping his hand on his shirt before shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Ro , darlin, yah gota wake up. Come on darlin wake up, its just a dream" Logan voiced softly trying not to startle her. Ro's body twitched but she didn't make any signs of waking, unless he counted her groan as a sign. Thinking she might be sick he decided to check her temperature and call Jeannie, she was a girl and she was psychic so that might help explain what the problem was. He placed his hand on her cheek and froze as she leaned into his touch. Her whimpering stopped and she seemed to stop trembling. She wasn't hot though she was covered in sweat but whatever had come over her seemed to have subsided. It was just his luck that Chuck had gone to a peace conference in New Guinea with Beast and his only choices for help were teenagers and that new physics teacher Forge.

He wasn't a licensed doc.. hell he just new basic remedies and most of that was automatic, he cant even recall where he learned it from, probably fought some war but damned if he knew which.

His guess was that Ro just had a nightmare, it seemed sorta of like the ones he got where he'd toss and turn and wake up with a cold swear ready to slice anyone near him to shreds, but seeing as she calmed so quickly and how she controlled the weather he wasn't stupid enough to not take into account how other shit could of caused it and the chances of foul play. His mind had been screwed with who's to say she hadn't created that midnight storm in response to someone trying to screw with her head while she slept.

Realizing that his thumb was caressing her cheek during his pessimistic musings He quickly pulled his hand away and got off the bed heading for her balcony

'_Damn she's gona kill me when she sees how bad I left this shit, I don't think I can lie my way out of this one my claw marks are all over this. Damn! its gona take me days to fix this mess'_ he thought as he looked at the torn up railing and large portion ofcraked floor, one side was slanted slightly and a few of the plants were now broken shards on the mansion's freshly cut grass. He'd really outdone himself in his haste, even the vinetrellis he'd climbed was now lopsided and that shit was made of fucken Tungsten, apparently his jump had been a bit forceful and pushed it off its foundation, needless to say the vines which had covered the trellis were unsalvageable.

"Fuck" was the only word he could say as he surveyed his handy work, _'I'm the best at what I do and that includs total destruction of private property'_ he smiled at that thought as the wind picked up again, but this time it was stronger. Looking out into the distance his eyes caught sight of a tornado heading toward them as the moon was once again covered by darkness. The whistling of the wind was rising and he jerked open Ro's room, reaching her bed in an instant and beganonce again to try andwake her.

" Ro wake up, this is getting ridiculous come on darlin there's a type 4 hurricane heading this way and yah gota make that thing stop. This Mansion's strong but there aint no way it can hold up against that thing. Ro wake up" his voice was louder,commanding, a bit of urgency lacing his final words as he shook her quickly. She only groaned and mumbled something refusing to wake.

Running a hand through his now thoroughly messed up hair he tried thinking of what else to do. " Damn it Ro,Yah cant sleep through a storm like this, yah gota wake up. " He placed his hand on her cheek again hoping it would elicit a similar response as last time, hell he had nothing to lose from trying since Ro slept like a rock. "Come on Ro" he whispered and she suddenly calmed again her breathing returning to normal as she leaned toward his touch.

"This shits gona get old soon, yah know darlin" he said mostly to himself as the wind stopped blasting through the open door. Ro's room though was now a mess, with junk on the floor, plants turned over, and curtains flung to odd corners of the room. _'Hell I'm lucky the damn winds didn't shatter the glass doors or yank the damn furniture into the fucken air'_ though he figure that the way his luck was going that's all he was missing.

He looked down at the peaceful woman and smiled. She was as tough as they come, a prideful stubborn woman who'd die rather then betray those she trusted. He gave one more look toward the "balcony" before sitting himself down on her bed, his back against her pillows, he tossed off his boots and closed his eyes, resting into a light almost dozing sleep so he would be conscious of her movements,with his left hand on her shoulder. Nothing important happened and she remained still for an hour but then at 3am she turned and laid her head on Logan's thigh, her left hand on his knee. He just remained still and watched her sleep peacefuly,mumbling nonsense before sighing in contempt. He wasn't tired any more so he watched her sleep running his hand through her hair absentmindedly while considering how he was going to explain his actions.

_'Scooters gona freak when he sees my redecorating skills, that tight-ass runt will probably blow the whole thing out of proportion sayin I was rash or some shit, the little fucker. He's hated me since I got here,cant stand that I'm the exception to the rules, the greenhorn wouldn't last a day in any war…'_ his thoughts trailed off as he felt Ro moved once more her breasts now pressed against his leg with one leg over his and her head practically in his lap.

_'Damn it Ro are yah tryin to turn me on, Shit'_he looked outside gauging the time to be around 5am (her digital clock was somewhere on the floor and he wasn't one for warring watches(he'd get there when he got there, he'd decided when it was time to be somewhere).

'W_ell I guess now's a good time to wake her, I could get some coffee and get to work on fixing some of my damage'_

He slipped himself out of her grip untangling her arms and doing his best not to touch any ware inappropriate while pulling her off. Once off the bed he put on his boots and started the wake up routine one more time.

"Ro wake up, come on darlin, wake up" he called out softly. Her eyes twitched slightly and she closed them tightly, as if she was trying to hold onto her dream just a little longer. Noticing the change in breathing he persisted , as he began shaking her shoulder lightly while calling her.

"Leave me alone!"Ororo mumbledher voice thick with sleep and a bit of annoyance.

He smiled at her faltering regal persona. "No, Ro come on wake up.Yah have a huge mess to clean up and I want my coffee" he added to tease.

"Come on, just a little longer" shemurmered nicely then added in a voice barely above a whisper "I'm having such a good …dream….don't ... me up" yawning a bit with her last words.

He decidedto let herdream, hell he'd gut whoever ruined his rare nights of peaceful sleep, he could at least give her a few minutes to finish up whatever fantasy she had. _'she's probably dreaming of her homeland or a swimming pool filled with pudding'_ he chucked softly at the image and sat down on the corner of her bed to wait for her. The bed squeaked softly protesting under his weight '_ I must be getting rusty I didn't even notice it squeaked last time'_ and he saw Ororo stretch and yawn as she finally gave in to waking up. She sat up abruptly having the blanket fall off to reveal just how low cut her gown was _'that thin should come with a warnin, gives most guys__one hell of a nose bleed'_ he though as he watched her rub her eyes and turn to face him.

Her face was complete shock "Logan…w-what are u doing in my bedroom?" She finally managed to get out her voice breaking a bit as she tried to regain her compose.

Unable to resist messing with her and adding to her slight blush he responded " Ro don't tell me yah don't remember last night?" his voice was soft and husky. Her eyes went wide at this point so he paused to add suspense and give her brain time to create filthy little possibilities. He continued dropping his voice lower with a velvety edge " We both got a little wild, yah leaned into my touch and we spent the night in your bed, though I'm still not sure how it handled my weight, considering all the action" he finished. His voice sincere as he stared strait into her eyes, adding the line "Don't yah 'member darlin?" to see if he could make her jaw drop, as he leaned toward her and rubbed the back of his hand gently down her cheek. That did the trick she jumped off the bed away from his touch and turned to face him, however, she hadn't seen the cluttered floor so when she turned her foot stepped on one of the curtains and she slipped,her arms flailing. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch her, both arms rapped around her waist his face only inces from hers as he leaned down.

That was how Kitty found them. Kitty's mouth in midspeech her hands holding some document and wearingpink pj's with fussy hotpink panther slippers.

She'd fazed though the door complaining about something but even her wines were lost once she saw the two people in charge in an apparently steamy embrace. Kitty didn't so much as close her mouth as she took the step back through the door mumbling an apology of some sort.

They stayed in that position a moment longer before Logan spoke " Well that was lucky" his voice sarcastic as he sat Ro down on the floor before releasing her.

That seemed to rouse her because she asked indignantly "And what do u mean by that?" as her voice rosse.

" I didn't mean anything,... its just with all my bad lucky, Today just keeps gettin 'beta' and 'beta'"

"Well apparently you got lucky with me last night so I fail to see what u mean"

He chucked lightly giving her a smile. " Ro we didn't do anything I swear, look around your room…even if I was really reallyhorny and we was gona do the nasty we wouldn't trash your room this bad…maybe drop a few thin's on the way to the bed but that's about it"

Ro scanned the room as she stood up, surprised she hadn't noticed the disaster earlier _'well how could you see the mess when u were staring into Logan's eyes the whole time'_ she scolded herself mentally and decided to ask more on what Logan had said before Kitty interrupted.

"I thought yousaid we slept together…? And how did my room get destroyed?" she asked avoding mentioning the part about him saying he touched her.

"room and balcony" Logan corrected as hemade eye contact.

She narrowed her eyes at that added tidbit "OK... how did my room AND balcony get destroyed, then ?" she asked her patience running low.

He decided to stop messing around cuz he was getting hungry and there was no way Ro was gona let him have a breakfast break before clearing everything up '_I HAD to mess with her…Damn,could have been drinkin my joe and smokin right now…fuck...though the way she looked...i guess it was worth delayin my mornin routine...how many chances will i get to see her blush..'_ he shook his head a bit clearing his train of thought trying to remember what she'd asked him.

" I destroyed your balcony"

She raised an eyebrow at this confession but he ignored that and continued with a neutral tone " I heard yah scream, saw the weather changin, and lets say I used the scenic route to get here…" he pointed toward her glass doors before continuing "as for your room, that was mostly your doin. Your nightmare got bad,yah made a hurricane, and well…" he trailed off motioning to her room offhandedly.

Ro nodded and watched him waiting for him to continue "and.."

Taking a deep breath and runninga hand threw his hair he continued " and... well I tried wakin yah darlin but yah was'nt havin it, and I noticed that if I touched your cheek yah calmed down…and since yah was only calm while I touched yah I just sat on your bed till morning, no funny business or nothin, I swear."

Ro studied him and nodded bending down to pick up her curtails which she then began to fold, obviously done with him and back to her in charge self. Logan on the other hand wasn't about to leave that easily. '_ if I'm was gona be interrogated, I sure as hell aint gona be alone'_

" What was your dream about Ro"

"Excuse me?" her voice was level but the indignant edge didn't escape him.

"I answered all your questions darlin, and I wana know what caused yah to react that way last night… yah seemed like yah was bein tortured"

She watched him again, stopping her methodical folding. '_ he looks like he cares, but what am I suppose to tell him…that I dreamt of…Oh Goddess help me'_ she took a deep breath deciding to be vague, the Wolverine wasn't one to back down, once something got in his stubborn head nothing would stop him.

" I…was being tortured in a way…it was a painful nightmare which felt so real…but do not worry Logan I am fine. Thank you for your assistance, I appreciate the fact that you were willing to mutilate my balcony to help me" she said, a slight smile playing on her lips as she hoped he'd givein to her obvious subject switch.

"No problem darlin any time, Hell all yah had to do was ask if yah wanted it destroyed" Logan added smirking as he headed toward her door. "Oh , and Ro I'll go set Half-pint strait , and I'll say there was an intruder in your room. That will keep One Eye off my back, if that's all right with yah"

_'he's saving your pride with his lie and he knows it' _Ro rewarded him with a half smile as she stared into his intense gaze"Of course Logan that would explain my tattered room well"

He nodded "hey aint yah gona come andeat?"

"No I believe I will fix my room up a bit, but thank you"

"Anytime Ro…oh don't go on the porch, that thin is barely hangin on. I'm gona have Colossus and One Eye help rebuild after breakfast"

"Very well"

He gave gave her one last look to see if she was ok before heading out the door. She'd get a check up with Jeannie if she wanted to, he didn't want to seem like he cared too much


	2. Noises

Disclaimer: I dont own shit, simple.

**Midnight Cursing...**

A cold sweat slid down his neck and his body jerked off the bed, awoken from his torment suddenly by a distant sound.

He scanned the room quickly, slowly sliding his claws out to prevent the noise from alerting anyone. Then yanking his black sheets to the side he slid off the bed while stretching out his senses to detect any disturbances.

The only sounds that greeted him were faint snores and light mummers along with the occasional ticking of hallway clock. There wasn't anything strange about the smells either; his room smelled like sweat and dirty laundry with the faint smell of soap coming from his open bathroom door. Outside his room the last person to pass was hours prior, so his military barring for responding to the faintest displacement seemed like it was mistaken but he wasn't about to dismiss a possible threat so easily.

After running a hand through his untamed hair, he pulled some jeans on over his boxers before making his rounds. Even with his 300 and something pound skeleton he barely made a sound, stalking slowly through the halls picking locks as he went to check in on the occupants and sniff out the faintest sent of an intruder.

"Somethin's fucked up…I can feel it…but where" he mumbled to himself as he finished his rounds in the second floor and stared at the old mahogany staircase.

He'd secured the sleepin quarters of all the rugrats and most of the instructors and came up with nothing from either of his senses. Worst still, he couldn't alert anyone since ol' one eye would ridicule him, hell he could hear that prick already

'_Look Logan it's great you're concerned but don't you think it's likely that your nightmare could have been why you "heard" the disturbance? Let's all get back to bed, the school's security system will alert us of any real problems come up'_

_That fucker would be milkin this mistake for weeks. No way in hell am I gona give him the satisfaction of knowin I could be wrong. I've neva before asked for backup so why fuck with a good thing? If I don't find shit then I'll just stand guard, no harm done, and most importantly my pride a'int kicked around_.

Stepping toward the stairs he paused looking down the landing to the main foyer before sliding his gaze up toward the third floor staircase. The stairs were fairly well lit with a plant in each window and a redish brown carpet going down the center. Nothing was wrong with the scene and yet he started to climb the stairs against his military barring and strategic teachings for securing the lower levels.

At the top of the stairs a victorian etched mahogany door awaiting him. He used his senses to make sure this wasn't a trap and quickly picked the lock open, emitting a small 'click' for his efforts.

Looking around the room nothing seemed out of place, though it did look excessively clean for his taste.

W_hite linen dressers and satin curtains just seem a bit too luxurious_ but he pushed those thoughts away as he creped further into the room.

The wind was howling outside the balcony doors but other then that there wasn't anything wrong here either. He stalked toward the bathroom door, pushing it open, ready to gut someone but found only a moist towel and aroma filled room. His nose twitched a bit at the overexposure and quickly backed out of the bathroom.

He gave Ororo's room one more scan before deciding that he'd fucked up and quickly headed toward the door.

_If anyone saw me do this shit, I'd neva be able to live this down, acting like a paranoid ass, spendin half the night huntin my shadow._

He was almost at the doorway when he heard it again… this time clearer from the close proximity.

"Logan"

The word was spoken softly almost like a prayer but he heard it, all the same. His head snapped toward Ro' watching her for a moment, unsure of himself suddenly.

_My senses are hightened but theres no way they could of picked up on her wispering from my "soundproof" room...even from here it's not easy to catch her whispers..._

Yet knowing the consequences he didn't budge, rooted to his spot watching the figure she granted, snuggled within her large cream comforter. He didn't even know why he stood there till she said it again.

"Logan"

It was strange, given she spoke it in such an…odd way. Hell he'd enjoy it if she'd been hot and bothered and called out his name but that wasn't it… it was almost like she was drowning and that was the only word she could voice.

Throwing caution into the bucket, he approached the bed and his muscles tightening as he caught a clearer view.

The peaceful image she'd displayed was ruined now that he could actually distinguish her face. Her features were covered somewhat by her wild hair but he could see she was trying not to cry. Her eyes were sealed tight, her mouth was set, and yet her breathing was fairly even.

_Fuck, I'd been focusing on finding any sign of someone else not any odd sign from her. What the fuck am I suppose to do if she's just having a bad dream… I cant exactly gut the shit…_

Her head suddenly wiped back and forth making the pain seem all the more prominent. He looked around the room one more time before he made his way to the front of the bed.

Carefully he touched her check ready for something to attack the second he made contact. However, nothing happened. Her room was still ...and though Ro stopped thrashing she began to murmur gibberish.

He heard her whimper as tears slowly began to escape her tight defenses and he just stood there dumbstruck. After watching her cry in her sleep for endless minutes he pulled his hand away slowly, preferring her thrashing to the tears that now lingered on his fingers.


End file.
